Say It Loud
by YukiSakura-1504
Summary: Sequel to "Something About Katie" Marik and Malik are testing their new found feelings, but new trials are coming out and will they be able to surpass them?
1. Chapter 1

_Hey guys :) This is the beginning of the sequel to "Something About Katie" (you may want to read that first if you haven't already :P)_

_As it's the beginning it's kind of slow but I kind of thought that this one was in need of a sequel :)_

...

...

There was a part of Marik that knew what he was going to find as he walked up the stairs and headed towards Maliks bedroom. But he couldn't stop himself from walking forward and on opening the door, he found he was right.

Malik was in bed, naked. And there was a naked woman lying next to him entangled in the same arms that had held him the night before.

The sound of the door opening caused Malik to stir, he grinned when he saw who it was but this slowly faded when he realised his own situation.

"Marik, I-"

"I guess I'm sleeping in my bed then"

And Marik walked out calmly, quietly closing the door behind him.

…

…

He and Malik had been 'figuring things out' for nearly two months. Considering their relationship beforehand things were going well. They were enjoying each others company and getting to know each other, basically doing all the things they'd been missing out on. And the sex wasn't half bad either.

But despite his growing feelings for the man part of him knew that it wasn't going to last long, Malik was only interested in him because he fell for his female self first...he never was interested in guys...Malik was just having fun.

And after this morning it seemed that he'd had enough, he wanted women after all.

Not him.

…

…

Malik walked down the stairs slowly, dreading the situation he was undoubtedly walking into. He had never intended to cheat (he was an asshole and not exactly one to pull off a successful relationship but he wasn't that bad) but he'd gotten so drunk last night he had no recollection of how it happened or who the bloody woman even was.

He stepped into the kitchen and was surprised to see Marik making breakfast. Just like he always did.

"Um...Marik?"

Marik turned around and gave a small smile but avoided eye contact "Morning, did you sleep okay?"

"What? Yeah fine, listen about-"

"Breakfast won't be long. Where's your friend?"

What the hell was his Hikari Pretty playing at? "She isn't my 'friend' and she's leaving, would you let me-"

"Don't be silly ask her if she wants any breakfast"

Malik couldn't actually think of a reply, he was saved (or not in the case) by whoever the girl was coming into the kitchen "Um...just letting you know I'm going-"

"Do you want some breakfast?"

Her look of shock and confusion mirrored Maliks at the sight of a smile on Mariks face "I don't think that's necessary"

"You must be hungry, and it'll help the hangover"

The girl smiled awkwardly and looked at Malik who was still unresponsive "Thank you, I don't normally get offered anything but violence by the partners of those I sleep with"

Marik smiled "Well we're not in a relationship so it's no problem, eggs?"

"What did you just say?"

The anger radiating off of Malik helped the girl realise that she was in the middle of something quite big and quickly made her exit "Thank you, but I'll leave you two to it"

The kitchen was silent after the door was closed, Malik was still trying to understand what was going on and Marik was serving breakfast "She seemed nice, you could do a lot worse"

"Marik shut up for a minute"

Marik looked up at the hungover man and to his annoyance he felt a pang in his chest. He didn't want things to end up like this, but he couldn't allow himself to fall apart because of him. So whilst he tossed and turned, unable to sleep, he decided he was going to cut off their...well whatever it was, before Malik had another chance to hurt him.

Malik was finding it incredible hard to process his surroundings with the hangover he had "What did you just tell her?"

Marik looked up with an unreadable expression "You heard me"

"I'm asking you to repeat it Hikari Pretty"

He was not impressed when the reaction he got was a slight shrug "We were just messing around. We weren't exclusive we were just...I can't be mad at you"

He was even less impressed with that "Messing around?"

For the first time that morning Marik looked up and into Maliks eyes, they were cold "I don't want to talk about this" He put down the pots and pans and began turning everything off, Malik scoffed "You're not just walking away"

"I said I'm not talking about this"

Malik grabbed his Hikaris arm and pressed him against the kitchen counter "Did it mean anything to you?"

Marik looked up at the man leaning over him, he reached up and caressed his cheek before placing a gentle lingering kiss on his lips, pulling away before Malik could intensify it "I'm going over to Ryous"

And with that the small figure left Maliks arms, leaving him with three helpings of breakfast to get rid of and leaving him utterly confounded.

…

…

As soon as Yugi received Ryous phone call he rushed over, when Ryou opened the door Yugi took note of the worried expression on his face.

"What's happened?"

"I don't know Yugi he just came over, he hasn't said anything"

"Okay let's go" Ryou turned and led him up to his room, where Marik lay on the middle of the bed staring into the ceiling. Slowly Yugi approached the bed and sat next to the sad looking figure "Marik? What happened?"

No answer from him. Ryou climbed on the bed and lay on the opposite side of him, where Yugi poked him in the ribs "Come on...talk"

"...Malik slept with a girl last night..."

Yugi coughed "What?"

"The son of a-"

"What did you do?"

Marik left a small pause before answering "I went to sleep and in the morning I made them both breakfast"

The silence continued until Marik exclaimed in shock as Ryou hit him with a cushion "Ouch Ryou what the-" He was cut off as he was hit again

"You made them BREAKFAST?! What the hell-"

Yugi covered Ryous mouth silencing the spew of anger and climbed in between them "He has a point Marik when you find your boyfriend in bed with another woman you don't feed them"

"You beat the hell out of them"

Yugi pushed Ryou back once again "You have been picking up too many habits from your Yami"

"Yeah well-"

A quiet voice interrupted their arguing "He's not my boyfriend"

They stopped fighting and watched the small figure "You look pretty upset considering he's not your boyfriend"

"Yugi I'm not upset"

Ryou laid down next to him "Well what were you then"

Silence.

"Nothing any more"

Yugi sighed and followed Ryou, stretching out next to Marik. He wasn't sure what to suggest, he knew he'd been stubborn when it came to admitting his feelings for Yami, but he hadn't had to deal with this. "You were seeing each other...that's technically a-"

"We were just meant to figure things out"

"And that doesn't get done whilst one is sleeping with other people" Ryou cut in, Yugi looked at Marik properly "Marik? How do you actually feel about this?"

"Wow Yugi are you a psychiatrist?"

"Ryou would you-"

"I don't know"

The bickering stopped as they looked at the still figure between them, never had they seen him so...well...heart broken. A silent conversation passed between the two friends, expressing their concern. When they found out that Malik had met Katie they had not expected things to end up like this. And they didn't know what to do.

"Ryou...can I stay here for a few days?"

Ryou reached over and hugged the pitiful figure "Yeah"

…

…

"What's up with him?" Bakura questioned as he shrugged off his coat and threw it in the corner. Yami sighed and picked it up, hanging it up instead.

"I don't know, he came in this morning after Yugi went running out, mumbled something about Marik and three breakfasts and flopped down on my sofa"

Bakura walked over and prodded the still Malik causing him to groan "What's up psycho?"

"Don't poke me I'm full"

Yami strolled over to join Bakura in front of the groaning figure "You came over to my house...because you're full?"

"I ate three breakfasts leave me alone"

"What the hell Malik?"

Malik rolled over and faced Bakura "How drunk was I last night?"

"Unbelievably so, why?"

"Because I woke up with a naked woman in my bed that's fucking why"

Malik yelled as Yami smacked him around the head "You cheated on Marik?"

"Well according to him we weren't together so it wasn't cheating"

"He knows?"

"He walked in to come to sleep and found her with me"

Bakura laughed and pushed Malik up so he could sit down too "That sucks"

"He doesn't even care!"

"Well of course he'll say that he doesn't want to admit you hurt him. You're as bad as each other" Bakura looked down as his phone rang and went off into the other room to answer it, Yami looked at Malik confused.

"Wait where do the breakfasts come into this?"

Malik threw his hands up in frustration "My insane Hikari made breakfast for me, the girl and himself but they left me with it"

Yami shook his head "Why did you stay behind to eat it why didn't you chase after him"

"You didn't see the look in his face he doesn't want anything to do with me any more"

Bakura came back in to hear this last sentence "You got that right, you really screwed up Malik"

Yami and Malik look up questioningly "What-"

"Your Hikari won't be coming home for a few days it seems"

Malik bent over, head in his hands.

What the hell should he do to make this better.

...

...

_Well there you have it, a slow start I know but it'll get there I hope :P_

_Review please and see you for the next chapter :)  
_


	2. Chapter 2

_Here's chapter two :) enjoy_

...

...

"Marik, I'm going out is that okay?" Marik sighed and lowered his book to look at the overly concerned Ryou "Ryou, I'll be fine you can leave me alone"

"I won't if you want me to stay"

"Thanks, but I'm okay"

Ryou smiled weakly "Well, okay. I won't be long" hesitantly he left. Marik looked down at the book in his hand and put it aside, he was only feigning interest in it in the first place. He put is head in his hands and looked out the window. It had been around a week since he'd left the house...he hadn't had any contact with Malik.

And he missed him.

He sighed and lent back. He didn't know what to do, in a way he guessed he was over-reacting. But he slept with someone else, a woman no less. And it had hurt him.

They weren't in a relationship, so did he really have any right to be mad?

…

…

"I want to see him"

"Malik if he hasn't said that he wants to see you then I don't think it's a good idea"

Malik groaned childishly and pushed a cushion over his face, Bakura sighed and tried to pull it away whilst Yami watched laughing quietly.

"Suffocating yourself won't help"

"I don't know what to do"

Yami went over and helped Bakura lift the cushion away "Just wait until he wants to talk to you" Malik looked up with a pout that Bakura really wanted to take a picture of "It's been a week"

"Which really isn't that long a time considering what you did to him" Malik flopped over and groaned again, Bakura laughed and clapped Yami on the shoulder "Wow hit him where it hurts Pharaoh"

Yami grinned "Sorry it actually wasn't intentional"

"Don't apologise-" Bakura was cut off by a pillow in his face.

"Would you help me fix this!"

A knock on the door distracted their childish consultation, Ryou came in with Yugi alongside him "You guys okay?"

Yami instantly went to Yugis side and wrapped his arms around his waist and gave him a small kiss on his forehead, Bakura groaned at the sight and dragged his own light over to his side and forced him to sit down before laying his head on his lap. Ryou blushed at this but lay a gentle hand on the Yamis head "What's wrong with you?"

"Hungover" Bakura grunted and shuffled to get more comfortable.

Malik looked at the two couples surrounding him and groaned, getting up and leaving the room "I'm getting some coffee"

They waited until he was out of earshot before they began gossiping, Yugi snuggled into Yami and spoke first "Do you think this is going to be fixed?"

"They're both idiots so I doubt it" Bakura yelled as Ryou hit him on the head "That coming from the biggest idiot of them all"

Yami laughed lightly "If they give each other time then I don't see why they shouldn't be okay. Malik made a mistake but it's not like he did it consciously"

Ryou sighed and rubbed his Yamis head apologetically "I'm not sure if that matters to Marik"

Bakura looked up questioningly "I thought he didn't care that much in the first place"

Yugi sighed "Yeah well, seems like we're wrong."

Yami ruffled his Hikaris hair "Did he say anything to you two?"

Ryou shrugged "Nothing that made sense. He said how they weren't together so he had no reason to be upset. He made them breakfast"

"But he is upset"

"Like I said, he didn't say anything that made sense"

Yugi butted in quietly "Um guys...where is Malik?"

All four looked into the attached kitchen hoping the catch a sight of the deranged Yami, but he was not to be seen.

Yami groaned "He knows that Marik is at yours house right Ryou?"

Even Bakura moved quickly at that revelation.

…

…

Marik hadn't moved since Ryou left him. He didn't know whether to go back to the house...whether he'd be able to face Malik...he didn't know what to do. He didn't move as he heard the downstairs door open and close, and what he assumed to be Ryou made his way back up the stairs. The door to the room he was in opened gently.

"Ryou I'm fine you don't need to keep checking in-"

"It isn't Ryou Hikari Pretty"

Marik turned around and saw Malik leaning against the door frame. His heart ached at the sight and he couldn't decide what to say.

"How are you?"

How the hell do you think I am "I'm fine...you?"

Malik laughed in his head. Of course he's fine, who was he kidding "Not too bad. Bakura's been a right pain in the ass"

Malik was disappointed with the small laugh this offered.

"I didn't realise there was any other way for him to be"

"You make a fair point"

Marik was glad that their conversation was normal "To be fair Ryou's been-"

"I miss you Hikari"

Or not. "I don't know what to say"

"How about you miss me too"

Of course he missed him, he just didn't want to say it "I'm not sure I do"

Malik scoffed "Don't lie to me"

Marik sighed and got up, knowing that this wasn't going to end well "I'm not ready to have this conversation with you"

"It's been a week, when will you be ready"

During the last sentence Malik had begun to approach Marik, a fact he was not comfortable with, being near him hurt "Don't push me Malik this is hard"

"Really? You walked away from me pretty easily"

"I'm not doing this" Marik went to leave but his arm was caught to stop him "You're not walking out on me again" Before Marik could do anything to protest Malik and pushed him against the wall and pressed his lips against the smaller one he had trapped beneath in. Marik moaned against his will and opened his mouth allowing his darker sides tongue to enter and dominate his mouth. His hands crept up the tallers shoulders and linked around his neck and he allowed himself to be pulled closer. As much as he wanted to deny it he had missed him, he missed this. But as the familiar hands encircled his waist a thought entered his head.

Did he kiss her like this?

Marik pulled away and sighed.

"Why are you pulling away?"

"Did you do the same thing with her? That's what I think about when you touch me"

"Well stop thinking that then"

"Do you think I want to?"

"Hikari-"

"I can't" Marik ran past Malik before he could be caught again and ran down the stairs, as he reached the bottom he saw Yugi, Yami, Ryou and Bakura opening the door. He couldn't stand seeing the concerned look in their eyes and he realised his appearance revealed what had just occurred, especially with Malik appearing behind him. Ryou moved to speak "Are you two-"

"I'm don't just let people walk away from me Marik"

Marik didn't dare turn around, instead he offered "I'm going out Ryou" and walked away from them all.

…

...

"Hey babe, I haven't seen you in awhile"

Marik (or Katie as he was dressed right now) stopped looking at the drink in his hands and turned around, "Chris. Hey"

Chris leant in close next to the bar "You stopped coming. I thought you had a boyfriend?"

It seemed everyone was thinking that except him.

"...That's finished..."

Chris wrapped his arms around his waist and pressed his lips against Mariks neck "Does my little Katie baby need some comforting?"

Marik turned and saw the lust filled eyes and felt the arms tighten around him. It should have repulsed him, but he didn't feel anything any more.

"You know what, I think I do"

…

...

_Not a happy ending...sorry...I just wanted to eek it out a little longer...let's face it they're not the type to sort things out easily, and after this...who knows how it'll end :/_

_Review please :)_


	3. Chapter 3

_I am so sorry I didn't realise it had been this long since I updated! Been a busy few weeks filled with work and writers block. Not fun!_

_Anyway here is the third chapter...this was supposed to be the final chapter but there will be one more! Sorry about that it's just the way it worked out :p_

_Aaaaand enjoy!_

...

...

"He didn't come back last night?" Malik yelled into the phone. Bakura winced at the noise on the other end, "No, not to ours at least. Yugi said he didn't go to theirs either"

An angry voiced yelled in the background "Tell him if Marik's hurt it's his own FUCKING fault"

Malik groaned and yelled back so that Ryou could hear him "I needed to see him okay!"

"Of course you did you selfish fuck-"

"Bakura control your Hikari!" Malik heard Ryou grunt as Bakura sat on him or something stupid like that.

"Bakura?"

"I'm here...you've got to admit what you did wasn't smart-"

"When is anything he does sm-"

"I said to shut him up Bakura!"

There was another scuffle in the background, and Malik was beginning to get annoyed "I need you to stop fighting and help me!"

"Hold on a second Malik"

Malik resisted the urge to hang up and waited as patiently as he was capable, after what felt like hours Bakura finally came back on the line.

"It's okay we know where he is"

Malik sighed in relief "Great"

Bakura was silent

"Kura? Where is he?"

…

…

Marik woke with a start, a heavy weight on his chest. He turned his head and held back a groan as he realised the weight was another person. Marik attempted to move the arm draped over him and make a swift exit, as he sat up a small sigh was released by the man in complaint. Marik turned and smiled a small smile. Chris wasn't a bad guy, he was great almost. A good friend, he was what Marik had needed last night at least, as bad as it was. Marik pressed a small kiss to his cheek in silent thanks, and went to make his exit.

"Sneaking out babe?"

Marik closed his eyes as he groaned, and slowly turned to see Chris leaning on his side watching him, with a grin on his face.

"Caught you"

"Chris..."

Chris winked "No need to be embarrassed"

"I'm sorry-"

"No need to be sorry either"

Marik sighed and walked over to the bed and sat on the edge "No, Chris there is"

Chris tilted his head questioningly "Why?"

"I...I shouldn't have-"

Chris cut him off with a reassuring smile and a gentle pat on the cheek "We both know what last night meant. I expect nothing more from you"

Marik moved to say something else but was cut off by Chris kissing him lightly "Marik, we're friends. Maybe not in the normal sense but in a way that works for us. Don't beat yourself up about this, go home and beat him up"

Marik burst out laughing "Are you trying to kick me out?"

"You were leaving anyway, trust me babe I'd like nothing more then to pin you back down and fuck you. But it's not what you want, and I don't want to hurt you"

Marik smiled and tilted his head up, kissing Chris gently before pulling back and out of his arms, and moving to leave again

"You'd never hurt me"

"Not on purpose...just like him...let him fix it Marik"

Marik shook his head slightly "You know Chris, if he weren't here-"

Chris gave another seductive wink "Then you'd be mine, I'd make sure of it"

Marik gave him one last grin, before closing the door behind him.

…

…

"A friends house? You mean he went to Yugi's?"

Bakura sighed and rubbed his forehead in frustration. He was not one to know how to deal with these kinds of things, he'd give the phone to Ryou but that wouldn't end any better "No...no Malik that isn't what I meant"

The silence from the other end made Bakura wince, not something he did often.

"So where is he?"

The next voice he heard was Ryou's "He has other friends you know. Surely you should know that much, sort the mess out yourself we're having nothing else to do with it"

Then Malik heard nothing but his own hiss of realisation.

…

…

Malik was standing outside Jazz, yes it was the day but from the looks of it his Hikari and that ass were regular customers. He knew clean-up happened during the day and he'd bet money that one of the owners knew the ass as well as where he lived, which would lead him to his wayward Hikari who he was planning to drag home non to ceremoniously.

He sighed and walked in, surprised the door wasn't locked but not complaining. He went up to the bar where a bartender was cleaning and stacking glasses on the freshly polished sides.

"Excuse me?"

The bartender looked at him with a look of utter boredom "...We're not open mate..."

"I know, I'm looking for one of your regulars...Chris I think? Tall, brown hair and an overconfident smile?"

"You didn't mention my beautiful eyes"

Malik looked up at the interrupting man whilst the bartender uttered "Boss"

Malik turned to Chris with a raised eyebrow "Boss?"

The man grinned the overconfident smile Malik was on about and nodded "That's right. It's okay Joe I know him I can take care of it"

The bartender nodded and left them alone, a brief pause spread out between them before Chris sat down on a stool, and gestured for Malik to do the same.

"So how can I help you?"

"I want to know where my boyfriend is"

Chris laughed lightly "I was told that 'boyfriend' was no longer the case. If it ever was in the first place"

Malik glared and said stiffly "You were misinformed"

"Then you probably don't want to know where your 'boyfriend' is"

He couldn't help the growl that slipped through his lips, annoyed by the mocking way Chris was talking to him "Tell me"

The man's lips twitched with another laugh "You sure you want to know?"

Marik gave his own dry laugh "I'm sure I already do"

"Then why-"

Oh for the love of, "I will hit you"

Chris' lips twitched in amusment "In front of my staff?"

"I've done worse"

Chris laughed again. Ra his laugh was like nails on a chalkboard to Malik.

"Whatever. Up till an hour ago he was at my place"

So he was right.

"He was here last night?"

"For a little while Katie was here yes."

Ra did he want to hurt this man "And then?"

"Well I'm not going to lie to you. We went to my place and we slept together"

The silence that this fact received would have sent anyone else running for their lives. Apparently it had no affect on Chris.

"Right"

"More than once"

Another growl slipped through "Yes thank you for that"

"Thought I'd add it in"

Malik was trying very hard not to wrap his hands around the man's throat, before he made any move to do so Chris spoke up again.

"And as I'm not lying to you, I'll also tell you how he called out your name when he came."

Malik blinked in shock "What?"

"Oh and how he cried himself to sleep in my arms afterwards"

Another pause followed "Is that true"

Chris frowned with what looked like genuine confusion "Why would I make that up"

Malik didn't want to answer in case he found out that it was in fact a lie. Chris sighed, bored of torturing the man who hurt his friend

"Look I don't like you, but I like him. That's why I told him to go back to your house and talk to you"

Malik really didn't understand this guy "You did?"

"Yes. So you may want to make your way back soon"

Malik stood up and left with a speed that surprised even Chris who called out after him "You're welcome!"

…

…

Marik got to his room and released a sigh, it had only been a week but it felt like such a long time since he'd been here, in his own space, his own bed. There was a small feeling of relief as well as nervousness at the prospect of having to finally face Malik.

When they saw each other yesterday Marik had told him that he wasn't ready to talk about this, and he wasn't sure if he was ready now. But considering what had happened yesterday being ready wasn't an option. It was going to be hard, and it was going to hurt, but they needed to talk.

Another sigh was released as Marik shrugged off his jacket and kicked off his shoes. He didn't have the energy to get changed but he knew being caught in the Katie outfit he was supposed to have gotten rid of wouldn't be any more of a pleasurable experience than walking in on Malik in bed with a woman.

He heard the door open and turned to see Malik looking at him with a peculiar look in his eyes, one that Marik didn't quite recognise, "Do you always have to sneak into my room?"

When this accusation received no response Marik began to panic "Malik? I only wore this because-"

But Marik was cut off as Malik stalked forward and captured his lips mid sentence, when he moved to protest a tongue began to savagely attack his mouth. He began to feel light headed and got carried away, returning the kiss equally as passionately. However when he felt himself being pressed down onto his bed and a hand sneaking up his dress he came to his senses, Marik drew back a hand and whacked Malik right on the head.

"The fuck-"

"YOU CAN'T SOLVE EVERYTHING WITH SEX"

Malik blinked down at the figure below him, in his opinion Marik was looking very fuckable...his wig was messed up and hair was falling into eyes that were staring at him intently, his lips were red from his previous assault. Malik licked his lips and leant down once more, "Are you sure Hikari?"

Before he could start the kiss up again he was slapped across the face. Hard.

"Get off me. Now"

Malik could only continue to stare down at his partner, his cheek beginning to burn and his temper beginning to flare "Did you just hit me Hikari Pretty?"

"I mean it Malik get OFF ME"

And with that Malik was pushed off the bed, he fell to the floor with no grace and hit his head on the wall "That hurt!"

"I warned you"

"I thought-"

Marik cut him off practically spitting, an incoherent part of Maliks head compared him to a hissing kitten "That if you fucked me I'd forgive you? Sex is what caused this you know"

Oh. Maliks eyes narrowed in anger "That's a bit hypocritical coming from you right now isn't it"

Marik coloured but spoke harshly "I don't know what you mean" however he jumped as Malik brought his fist against the wall with a loud bang "Don't fuck around with me Marik."

Marik blinked in confusion "Hey, why are you angry? You don't get to be mad, you cheated on me" he refused to loose his footing in this argument.

"And you walked out like it meant nothing"

Marik had no come-back to this, instead he chose to bite his lip, an action that normally enticed Malik but now it was infuriating "Do you think I don't know what you did last night? You fucked Chris. Several times"

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Mariks mind was screaming at him, how the fuck did he find out about that so quickly? He didn't let his fear show on his face and raised an eyebrow in response "What of it?"

He nearly whimpered at the silence this earned him. He swallowed is back as Malik slowly stood and walked towards the bed.

"...what of it? Oh Hikari Pretty you do not want to go down that road with me"

"What-"

Marik was cut off with a hand grabbing his chin harshly and turning it upwards"I hear you cried out my name"

"I did-"

"And that asshole held you in his arms all night whilst you sobbed-"

Malik was cut off as Marik shoved him back and gave him a dirty smirk "Maybe I just wanted him to hold me, all night long"

Something inside Malik snapped, and the part of his brain that acted on impulse took over.

...

...

_I'm not even sure if this chapter had a purpose...oh well it entertained me (and hopefully you guys too!)_

_Like I said, next chapter will be the last chapter! If you review there may be a lemon for you in the next one :P_


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone ^_^ so here's the last chapter

ther_e __may _be an epilogue I have a small idea that didn't fit in with the end of this but it won't be much

anyway enjoy, thank you to all of you who reviewed :)

...

...

Whilst he made his way home from the somewhat painful conversation with Chris, Malik decided that he and his Hikari were going to have a calm grown up discussion about their situation.

Clearly that wasn't the way things were meant to go.

"What the hell are you doing?" screamed Marik as he was roughly grabbed around the waist and then thrown over Malik's shoulder who snorted a "Isn't it obvious?" as a reply

"No!"

Malik sighed in frustration, stopped their walk out of the room and slammed Marik into the wall still keeping a tight hold on his small waist. Marik managed to hold back to groan at the impact with the wall but he couldn't control the slight whimper at the look in his captors eyes.

"You're dirty Hikari. I need to clean you"

A cold shiver passed through Mariks spine. He was only too aware of what his Yami was capable of and with the air of pure fury that was radiating off of him right now Marik new that he was not proposing a pleasurable experience.

He adopted what he hoped was a calm reassuring voice as he pleaded "Malik put me down-"

He was cut off as he was once again thrown over a shoulder and they continued moving. No amount of punches or kicks seemed to have any effect, and as quickly as he was picked up Marik was being dropped into the bathtub and was then being attacked with a spray of cold water. There was no opportunity to protest as it only succeeded in his mouth being filled with water, it was in his eyes too so he could only feel what Malik was doing. And that included his wig being pulled off, his dress pulled down and ripped off. Large hands were rubbing soap into his chest, nails scratching in the severity of the action. Marik winced and struggled as much as he could but as he got more soaked he just slid around the bath, unable to escape.

A hand wrapping around his limp length caused a gasp that ended up in him choking on water. Malik muttered darkly "Did he touch you here? What am I saying of course he did. How hard do I need to scrub, Hikari?"

Marik wanted to reply but couldn't, instead he continued fighting Maliks hands.

"Don't fight me Marik I need to do this"

Marik somehow managed to get the water out of his face and spluttered a small "Pl...please...Ma-" but his small effort was cut off by Maliks lips on his and the hand squeezed him, but despite the jolt this caused through his small cold body he didn't stop trying to get away. The fight seemed to cause Malik to loose interest in anything but scrubbing any trace of Chris off of his body.

Eventually the attack ended.

Marik draped himself over the edge of the bath tub, dripping wet, cold and panting. Despite the chill his skin was burning and his throat was rough and it hurt. But that didn't stop him from turning to Malik with quiet anger.

"What...what about you?"

Malik raised a cool eyebrow "Excuse me?"

And with a fit of superhuman strength Marik cut off all attempts at a retort, tightened a fist around Maliks collar and pulled Malik into the bath with him and managed to get hold of the shower head, spraying Malik in the face.

"You slept with someone else too"

Malik spluttered out a reply "Tha- That was a...week ago...MARIK!"

Malik was more successful in fighting him off then he had been, but the point was being made.

Eventually both tired of their actions, the water having ran cold. Both panted from their efforts, Malik was leaning back with Marik precariously perched on his thighs, both soaked to the skin. Marik took a deep breath and spoke breaking the silence.

"You hurt me"

Malik rolled his eyes "It was just water Marik"

"That's not what I meant"

Malik looked up at his light and brushed the back of his hand over his cheek.

"...I didn't mean to..."

Ugh. Marik pulled back from the touch resisiting the urge to just lean into it "You don't even really know what you did do you"

Malik frowned "…I slept with-"

"Yes you slept with someone else...but when I found you in bed with her and walked out...you didn't follow me. You stayed in bed with her and went back to sleep"

Malik brought his hand back and glowered at the one above him "And you told her we weren't together so it didn't matter"

Marik laughed humourlessly and moved to get up "Did you honestly expect me to act like a hysterical girlfriend? I have some pride Malik"

Malik grabbed his light by the arm and pulled him back down "So do I. And I don't appreciate you running off and fucking someone else as a form of revenge"

"That's not what it was I'm not that pathetic" Marik yelled attempting to yank his arm out of the tight grasp but the grip only tightened.

"Oh so you like him then? Were you just wasting time with me until you could be with him?"

"The only reason you wanted me in the first place was because you couldn't have me, and you thought I was a girl. You had your fun being gay and you moved back on to women"

Marik fell backwards as his arm was released, he blinked up and Malik who was now leaning over him and he gulped at the intensity of the questioning gaze, again Malik reached out to brush a hand over his cheek.

"How could you think that?"

This time Marik allowed himself to lean into the touch with a sad smile "Because that's exactly the kind of guy you are"

A thumb grazed over his cheekbones "The kind of guy I was Marik" he sighed and dropped his hand "You ran away. You wouldn't talk to me, how was I to tell you anything when you kept running"

Malik thought he wasn't going to reply until a small voice declared "It hurt to be around you, thinking that you didn't care" he sighed at the vulnerablility that he saw in his smallers eyes, and he offered a piece of his own weakness "Hikari Pretty-" He shifted so that Marik was resting more comfortably on Maliks knees and brushed a hand over his cold cheek "I was hurt too. I thought that me sleeping with someone else gave you an out, that you wanted to end it yourself but couldn't figure out how to do it"

Silence. Then Marik made a noise.

"Oh"

Malik laughed dryly and leant back again, brushing his hair back "Yeah. Oh"

Neither knew what to say anymore. Malik was worried that this silence would continue forever but Marik broke it with a series of small sneezes, he groaned and stood up "Come on you, let's get you warm"

Malik climbed out f the bath and offered his arms to Marik who grumbled "You could've used the hot water"

A grin spread across his face "I'll keep that in mind for next time"

Marik muttered something that sounded like 'next time I'll drown you' but Malik couldn't hear it properly as Marik tripped and fell into Maliks arms as he tried to get out of the bath.

"Can you do anything without me?"

"Shut up"

Malik laughed and grabbed a towel and started rubbing his Hikari dry, his actions stilled as he decided to take an emotional leap "For the record...I'm pretty sure I'm in love with you"

Marik looked up, looking absolute adorable with a towel on his head hair only half dry and a shy innocent smile across his face "I'm pretty sure I feel the same way"

As he wrapped the small figure in his arms Malik was pretty sure he had never felt so happy, and never though he _could_ feel this happy.

"Hikari Pretty?"

Mariks voiced was muffled "Yeah?"

"_Now _can I fuck you?"

Marik pulled back, the innocent smile was wholly gone from his Hikaris face as lust filled violet eyes met his "I'd be offended if you didn't"

Malik grinned and began to tug Marik towards his bedroom but was pulled back to see a frown on his partners face.

"What is it?"

"My room"

"But-"

The frown deepened "I mean my _bed _Marik"

Oh. Malik nodded in understanding "Fine" he allowed himself to be taken into Mariks room, which was considerably neater than his own and held back a smirk as he was pushed down and straddled by the smaller. A dominant Marik was one he was going to enjoy he could tell. Said dominant figure looked down at him with lust filled eyes and tilted his head "You really love me?"

Malik cupped Mariks face and pulled him down so he was fully on top of him "I really love you" and then crushed his lips onto his. He never wanted to stop doing this, kissing his Hikari wasn't like kissing anyone else. He gently nipped at the smallers bottom lip and when he gasped he pushed his tongue through and asserted dominance memorising the taste, not that he was ever going to loose it again.

Marik smiled into the kiss, brushing his lovers hair back and gripping it tightly.

This continued for awhile but then Malik decided that he'd had enough and flipped them over so he was the one on top, he pulled off his soaking top and laughed as a small pair of hands tried to help him out of his trousers. He shifted so that they came off more easily along with his boxers and then he was naked, and with another quick motion he removed the little that remained of Mariks clothing and began to grind their erections together.

Both men groaned at the contact of skin on skin and Malik began to suck on Mariks pulse point, enjoying the little whimpers and moans this was bringing out of his Hikaris mouth. Marik gripped Maliks shoulders, digging his nails in but it seemed the Malik ignored the pain, fully engrossed in what he was doing.

Once he was satisfied with the mark he had left Malik pulled back "Do you have any…?"

"Top drawer"

Malik blindly fumbled with the top drawer until he had found what he needed, he leant back and pulled of the lid, generously pouring the gel like substance over his fingers. He grinned as Marik watched him, his eyes darkening with knowledge of what Malik was about to do.

His fingers ghosted across Mariks entrance pulling his fingers back as Marik wriggled forward in an attempt to impale himself on them.

"Patience is a virtue"

"Malik, ah-"

Marik closed his eyes with a groan as two fingers entered and began to stretch him "You- you are such- a tease"

"Would you want me any other way?"

Any reply was lost in the moan released when another finger entered him, and only when Malik felt he had succeeded in turning his Hikari Pretty into a hot writhing mess did he pull them out and prepare to replace them with something else, but he wouldn't until-

"Tell me"

Marik looked at him with a flushed expression of confusion and expectation "Wh- what?"

Malik leaned down and licked his way up Mariks chest and neck until he reached his lips and pressed a kiss to the corner of his mouth and whispered "Tell me you want me. Tell me you want me, not Chris, me"

His heart thumped at the smile he received, filled with love "You, only you" and with that Malik thrust in, relishing in the groans this action brought out of his Hikari's reddened mouth. Marik gave a roll of his hips as he adjusted to being filled with Malik, encouraging him to take up a steady pace of thrusting. Malik wrapped a hand around his partners erection and gave a particularly harsh pull "Remember what I said Hikari Pretty"

Marik couldn't form words but his expression led to Malik understanding the silent question

"I don't just let people walk away from me. You're mine and I'm not letting you go"

Mariks reply was to pull Maliks head down and kiss him roughly and sloppily, one final pull causing him to cry out as he came, the tremors causing Malik to quickly follow suit.

The boys panted heavily, resting their foreheads together, Malik moved to roll off of Marik but a pair of arms wrapped around him keeping him on top "Don't, I want to feel you're really here"

Malik smiled and pressed a kiss against his lips before rolling them over so Mariks lighter weight was resting on him and settled down to fall asleep.

…

…

He was prodded awake from said sleep not long into it, he opened blearey eyes to look at his attacker and mumbled a grumpy accusation "What?"

"We're burning your sheets"

Malik mentally rolled his eyes and pulled his Hikari closer "Along with your dress Hikari Pretty, oh and would you mind calling Ryou?"

"Why?"

"I'm pretty sure he's going to kill me unless you tell him we're together"

Marik giggled lightly and pressed a kiss against Maliks shoulder "Bakura's probably taught him how"

"Not reassuring Marik"

…

…

And there you have it :)

Review please (it makes me happy :P )


End file.
